


Tied Up

by NorthShore7911



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Light Bondage, Strap-Ons, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthShore7911/pseuds/NorthShore7911
Summary: Wavelry and Nicole try something new, well a lot of something new.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 18
Kudos: 260





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my first foray into Wayhayght territory and I'm so happy to be here! I just started watching Wynnona Earp (Four years late, I know) last week and had binged right up until 4X06 which I got to watch live and squuuueee (Cue the My Emotions! gif ) when they got engaged! Came for Wayhaught, stayed for Wynnona, Doc and Jeremy. I am in love with this couple and this show and am happy to call myself an Earper! 
> 
> Having said that, I am dipping a toe into some Wayhaught fanfic. I've only written Clexa (Cue the My Emotions! gif again) thus far and I'm excited to dabble with new characters. This little story comes from an exchange between Waverly and Wynnona in episode 4X05. Just warned, there will be smut.

’You’re gonna tie up your girlfriend.”

“Eh. Wouldn’t be the first time.”

**The First Time**

Waverly picked up the small cardboard box, again thanking Andrew, who worked behind the counter at the post office for notifying her that her package had arrived. They had arranged for mail to delivered directly to the post office instead of the homestead after the awkward incident that occurred a few months ago. Basically it ended up with Doc almost filling their postman full of hot lead when he wandered a little too close to Charlene. In Doc’s defense, it was dusk and he thought the postman was a demon trying to mess with his (first) baby. Needless to say it took a lot of profuse and repeated apologies on Waverly’s part and a bottle of very expensive scotch on Wynonna’s part to get the postman to not press charges against Doc. Mail delivery back to the Earp homestead was another issue all together. After much discussion, it was decided that when Earp mail rolled into Purgatory, it would go no further than the post office.

Waverly tossed the package onto the front seat of her Jeep and began the short drive to Nicole’s house. She smiled to herself as she drove down the familiar tree lined street that led to the small craftsman style house where her girlfriend resided. The windows were down as it was a very lovely and unseasonably warm April afternoon and the wind made her ponytail dance along its breeze.

Waverly loved this neighborhood, full of charming little post-war houses. She imagined all the GIs returning from World War 2 building these little homes and starting their families in the safety of post-war Canada. She often wondered who lived in Nicole’s house before Nicole did and made a note to investigate that information further when she was not ducking revenants or a multitude of other supernormal/paranormal entities. She always got a good vibe from the house, but she wasn’t sure if that was attributed to the energy in the home itself, or to its current occupant.

She parked in front of the house, leaving the driveway open for Nicole. She collected the package and her overnight bag, not that she needed much these days for overnight stays as she had almost a full wardrobe, toothbrush, her preferred brand of shampoo and conditioner, and her special vegan body wash that Nicole bought her for Valentine’s Day stashed away in the residence. She flicked the keys on her key ring to the house key that Nicole had given her about a month after they started dating, realizing then as she opened the door to an impatient purring orange fluff ball, that at this point she practically lived here.

“Hey Janie.” She leaned down and gave Calamity Jane the required scrtiches that were the cost of her admission into the living room, entering and closing the door behind her only when the very persnickety feline had deemed her paid in full. She placed her overnight bag on the first step to the upstairs as Nicole would gallantly carry it up for her when she got home, per their near daily usual routine. Not that she couldn’t or didn’t want to carry her bag up herself, but it made Nicole happy to do it and it made Waverly happy to see Nicole happy. She then left the box on the counter in the kitchen opting to open it only after she fed the demanding cat that was now circling her feet.

“Here you go little lady.” Waverly smiled as she placed Calamity Jane’s precise mixture of wet and dry food down on the floor for the cat to feast upon. She smiled as the cat devoured her dinner. “You’d swear mommy didn’t feed you just a few hours ago,” knowing full well Nicole stopped here during her down time on her daily road patrol to feed the hungry little beast.

She decided to order her own dinner in tonight. Nicole had mentioned earlier that she was in the mood for falafel, which meant as soon as she mentioned it, Waverly was in the mood for falafel… and hummus and babaganoush and tabbouleh. Thankfully a Mediterranean restaurant opened up downtown a few months ago, which allowed them both to indulge in such delights. Aaaaannnd now she also wanted Turkish Delight.

Waverly order them up a virtual feast and sent off a text to Nicole altering her as to where she had ordered from and asking her if she would pick it up on her way home, to which she got a thumbs up emoji reply followed by a ridiculous amount of heart eye emojis. She smiled at her girlfriend’s reply. “She’s such a dork, but she’s my dork.” Calamity Jane harrumphed from her dinner plate in seeming protest of Waverly’s declaration. “And your dork too Janie, I know.” She knew she probably overdid it with the amount of food she ordered, but she also knew that they would need to keep their energy up for the activities she had planned for later this evening. Nicole didn’t know it yet, but she was going to have her world rocked tonight.

Waverly finally decided it was time to open the package she had acquired earlier in the day. She excitedly cut through the the packing tape and carefully opened the box. “Oohkay,” she whispered as she pulled out the first item. It was an adequately sized rainbow colored strap on dildo and strap type harness. Waverly winced at the garishness of the item as she unpackaged it, she didn’t recall it looking that loud on her computer screen when she ordered it last week, “even Nicole’s gonna think this is too gay,” she murmured to herself. “But, it was the just the right size and length, and it was on clearance.” She sighed contentedly and put the items down and reached in the box again, this time pulling out a pair of faux fur lined pink handcuffs.

Waverly giggled as she removed the handcuffs from their outer packaging, the ridiculousness of what she was holding in her hand striking her quite hysterical in the moment. It wasn’t the first pair of handcuffs she had seen obviously; she was dating a cop after all. But it was the first _fuzzy_ pair of handcuffs she had seen. Though it wasn’t their appearance, while quite absurd, but more the implication of the fuzzy lining. Pink fuzz meant for comfort, or more specifically, comfort in a _sexual_ setting, and not as a confining nuisance. Just the thought of using these during sex, even though that’s why she specifically bought them, had Waverly giggling like a schoolgirl.

She practiced fastening and unfastening them a few times, becoming adept at the motions while fully appreciating the satisfying click they made when she did so. “This is fun Janie,” she spoke to the still feasting cat. “I can see why mommy likes this.” She already imagined Nicole’s slender wrists securely fastened to the bed frame. She put that thought on pause for the moment, not wanting to get too carried away yet. She then emptied the rest of the contents of the box, vanilla flavored vegan lube, a large box of condoms and a small bottle of toy cleaner.

This was going to be a night of firsts for them. They had officially been dating for a little over seven months, and while their sex life has always been amazing, Waverly sometimes felt like it wasn’t enough for Nicole. Not that Nicole ever made her think that or feel that way, quite the opposite actually, Nicole was a very generous and reassuring partner in the bedroom and everywhere else. But, sometimes, Waverly felt a tinge of doubt. A doubt that perhaps her lack of experience in “Sapphic Healing” as Wynonna would name it after she walked in on them during a Halloween party where Waverly was dressed as a not very sexy, but very professionally attired nurse, left Nicole feeling like she was unfulfilled in the bedroom. Everything they had done thus far had been at her pace, only moving forward when Waverly felt ready to take the next baby steps in her sexual evolution. Nicole has always been so patient, so accommodating and so sweetly gentle, always putting Waverly’s needs above her own. And it was driving Waverly insane! She wanted Nicole to achieve the same level of satisfaction that she was achieving out of their “Sapphic Healing” time. So Waverly decided that she would do everything she could to make sure her girl was sexually satisfied, even if it meant trying a lot of new things that she had never tried before.

And was maybe a little bit afraid to try.

But she trusted Nicole.

That was the most important part of this whole thing. She _trusted_ her, more than she ever trusted Champ. She trusted that Nicole wouldn’t tease her, or make her feel bad about herself, or make her feel uncomfortable in any way, no matter what they were doing. It was one of the many things she loved about Nicole. The implicit, non apologetic, trust. Content with both her current strategy and choice in life partner, she bounded up the steps to put her plan, dubbed earlier in the week as “Operation Hide the Haught Dog” into action.

“Honey I’m Home!” Waverly heard her girlfriend’s voice filter up the steps to the second floor. She was just finished laying out the outfit she had planned for after dinner on the bed in Nicole’s spare room. “I’ll be down in a minute!” Waverly looked everything over in Nicole’s bedroom one more time before running down the stairs.

“Hi Sweetness.” She greeted Nicole at the door where she was still toeing off her work boots.

“Hi Cutie.” Nicole replied with a peck on the lips. “Are we expecting company tonight?” She asked as she picked up two very large takeout bags from their place on the hall table.

“No.” Waverly smiled sweetly.

“Oh, well it’s just that you’ve ordered enough food here to feed a small army.” Nicole replied as she placed the bags on the kitchen table before opening a cupboard to pull out two plates. Waverly pulled a drawer open to get the silverware, before pulling open the fridge to get them both beers. “I just wanted to make sure we had enough provisions for tonight.”

“Provisions?” Nicole gently set the plates on the table. “Are we going up into the Rockies to forage for gold after dinner?” She asked with a sly grin.

Waverly breathed out a laugh. “No unfortunately. But we will be embarking on a new adventure!”

“Oh will we?” Nicole asked with a raised eyebrow as she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and pulled her in. She leaned down and kissed her softly. “What are you up to Waves?”

She gently pushed Nicole away. “It’s a surprise that you aren’t going to get until you finish your dinner young lady.”

“Fiiine.” Nicole groaned as she sat down in her chair. Waverly just smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> And here is the smutty smut.
> 
> Enjoy!

Almost an hour later, after they had gorged themselves on all the Mediterranean goodies Nicole had brought home, including pistachio Turkish Delight for Waverly (her favorite), and talked about their day, they moved into the living room and settled on the couch.

Waverly, ever impressed with her girlfriend’s patience, for she had not asked one question about the surprise Waverly had in store for them, decided to gently prolong her torture and give them some time to digest before jumping on Nicole. “Wanna catch up on Game of Thrones?” she asked as she picked up the remote. She wasn’t a fan, she preferred historical dramas to medieval fantasy, but Nicole definitely was.

“Yes! Jeremy wants to talk about this week’s episode and I haven’t seen it yet.” Nicole replied as she snuggled into Waverly’s side, placing her head on her shoulder. Waverly put a wet kiss on her forehead as she snuggled in. Fifty-nine minutes later Waverly had more questions than answers. “Why did she feed his sons to him in a pie? And was that Ed Sheeran? Cause it looked like Ed Sheeran.”

Nicole sat up and stretched her back out, having spent the entirety of the episode curled into Waverly. “The answer to the first question is the Red Wedding and yeah I think that was him.”

Waverly looked at her in confusion. “What’s a Red Wedding?”

Nicole smiled and softly tapped Waverly’s thigh, “Oh you don’t want to know, trust me I still haven’t recovered from that episode.”

They both sat back on the couch, Nicole’s leg bouncing nervously as she fiddled with the seam on her uniform trousers. Waverly knew what she was waiting for, she was just as excited (and nervous) to get their little party started. She turned to face Nicole. “So, you ready for your surprise?”

“Oh God yes.” Nicole jumped to answer her, barely able to container her excitement.

Waverly leaned over and placed her hands on her thigh. “Stay right here.” She closed the gap between them and placed a chaste but promising kiss on Nicole’s lips. “I have to go get something from upstairs.” Waverly stood and ran up the stairs, stopping reluctantly on the landing, “actually maybe you could lock the door? I’m not sure where Wynonna’s at right now.”

**  
Waverly looked herself over in the mirror once more, content with her outfit, before she peeked out the bedroom door and shouted for Nicole to come upstairs. She grew both equally nervous and exhilarated as she heard her girlfriend’s sock clad feet bound up the steps.

“Whoa.” Nicole’s eyes almost popped out of their sockets as she rounded the corner. For there stood one Waverly Earp in her very short, very form-fitting cheerleading outfit with matching pom-poms on full display.

“I never did get to finish my cheer routine for you.” Waverly purred as she rustled her pom-poms.

“Uh-wha-I” All Nicole could do was stutter, her eyes still as wide as saucers.

“Its ok.” Waverly grinned at her hopelessly gay girlfriend. “You sit down here baby.” She took Nicole by the hand and led her to the high back wooden chair she had set up in the middle of the room. She leaned down and kissed her temple as she made her way behind Nicole to the first surprise she had stored under her pillow.

Nicole stayed put, didn’t even look to see what Waverly was up to. She was always so patient. “Baby?” Waverly asked gently as she leaned down and put her lips to Nicole’s ear. “Put your hands behind your back.” She could see Nicole’s throat bob as she swallowed deeply, but did as requested. Waverly slid her fingertips across Nicole’s left wrist, feeling her pulse thrumming rapidly. She smiled as she carefully slipped a fuzzy handcuff around her wrist, first one, than the other, securing each firmly. “Are they too tight?”

“No.” Nicole whispered, her eyes darting over her shoulder to Waverly’s face.

“Good.” Waverly slid her palm over Nicole’s shoulder, appreciating the low moan her action solicited. 

She rounded Nicole, who’s eyes were glued to Waverly’s every move. She eased onto Nicole’s lap and leaned in and kissed Nicole’s lips as her fingers moved to undo the buttons on her uniform shirt. Her tongue slipped inside as she reached the last button, sliding the shirt off Nicole’s shoulders and down her arms, smiling when it hit her confined wrists. “I guess I should have undressed you first.”

“Mnn.” Nicole responded as she chased Waverly’s lips. Waverly pulled back, earning a small huff from her girlfriend as she pulled up Nicole’s white tank top and began unbuckling her belt. Nicole sucked in a breath as Waverly undid her belt, then her pants button and then finally eased down her zipper. She dipped her hand into Nicole’s boy shorts feeling the wetness that she knew would be waiting for her. “Someone is enjoying this.” Waverly smirked as she ran the tip of her finger over Nicole’s folds.

“Waves.” Nicole gasped for air as Waverly gently teased her by tapping lightly on her clit. Nicole tried angling her hips into Waverly’s touch, but Waverly quickly pulled her hand away. “Nuh uh.” She moved her hands to Nicole’s waistband and began easing her pants down. “I have other plans for you love. Raise your bum.” Nicole did as requested again, allowing Waverly to slide the uniform trousers down Nicole’s long legs.

Waverly tossed them over her shoulder knowing full well that her OCD would have them folding them neatly over the same chair Nicole was tied to later. She leaned down in between Nicole’s legs and pushed her thighs apart, smirking at the very prominent wet spot on Nicole’s pastel purple underwear. She pushed her thighs open even further and leaned in and kissed the dark spot, taking a second to appreciate her girl’s intoxicating natural vanilla dipped donut scent. She pulled away and raised her eyes to meet Nicole’s. Her poor baby, Nicole’s breathing was so deep and fast, she practically hyperventilating. Waverly moved up her body, gently cupping her face. “Relax.” She spoke into the caramel eyes staring back at her with such an intense want, such an intense _love_.

It was overwhelming sometimes, the ferocity of Nicole’s love. For all the craziness she had been through as an Earp, especially since Wynonna came back, Waverly had never felt anything so powerful in her life. It wrapped her up like a warm blanket on a frosty winter night, it seeped deep into her pores, into her very _bones._ She briefly thought about untying Nicole and laying her down on the bed and softly showing her just how much she appreciated that unswerving ferocity. But… too much planning went into “Operation Hide the Haught Dog” for her mission to get derailed now.

Waverly smiled at her wonderful girl, she climbed back onto her lap and rested her forehead against Nicole’s, both of them breathing in the same shared breath. Nicole’s frantic breathing finally seemed to calm under Waverly’s weight. “I’m going to go get one more thing ok?” Nicole could only nod. Waverly moved off of Nicole and retrieved the other item she had cleverly stashed away. She had already placed a condom on the strap on as part of her earlier preparations. Waverly popped open the lube that was hidden with they strap on, giving it a generous squirt over the head of the toy. Not that she really needed it, having her way with Nicole certainly had her feeling more than ready for action, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

She stepped back in front of her girlfriend and Nicole’s eyes widened even more as she saw what Waverly was holding in her hands. “Wave.”

She knelt down in front of Nicole again. “I’m gonna slide this on you?”

“Uh m’kay.” Nicole whimpered as she lifted her behind off the chair, allowing Waverly all the access she needed. Once it was right where she wanted, Waverly tightened the straps in place, she flicked the head of the toy before standing up and retrieving her pom-poms. Nicole let out a long and shaky breath at the action. Waverly took a few steps back from Nicole and began her routine.

“Time forrrrr one more cheer! Come on boys from there to here! The end zone is what we're looking for! So come on Devils! Take that ball aaaaand score!” Waverly rustled her pom-poms to accentuate the beats of her cheer before pulling out her fatal finishing move. She opted out of the high kick that Wynonna walked in on and instead decided to go with more of a bend and snap move, knowing full well the show that Nicole would be viewing when her cheer skirt rode up as she accentuated the word “score.”

She turned back around to her still wide-eyed girl. “Sweetie, your eyes are gonna pop right out of your skull if you keep doing that.”

“I know I’ve said this before, but…wow.” Nicole spoke with a dopey grin.

Waverly smiled. “Still your thing huh?”

“Oh.” Nicole’s grin got wider. “Very much so.”

Waverly dropped her pom-poms and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck, settling back on her lap, only this time, the tip of the strap on was hitting her in just the right spot. Nicole must’ve caught on to what was happening, of course she would, she was always so in tune with Waverly’s body, and moved her hips forward to increase friction. “Mhhh.” Waverly moaned as she moved her hips in rhythm with Nicole’s. They worked up to a slow, steady pace, Waverly leaned in and kissed Nicole.

“I have to tell you.” Nicole bit at Waverly’s lower lip. “Rainbow strap? Very gay.”

Waverly tipped her head back and Nicole leaned in and attached her lips to Waverly’s neck. “Unnm.’ A wave of pleasure hit her as Nicole sucked at a sensitive spot. “It was on clearance.”

She felt Nicole smile against her skin. “That’s my girl, always looking for the best bargain.” Waverly put her head down and met those beautiful caramel eyes again.

“It was also just the perfect size for me to do this.” She stood and lifted her hips, she let go of Nicole with one hand and slipped it between them to guide the toy in. “Oh God,” She eased down slowly, taking the time to let it gently stretch her. It had been a long time since she’d had something like this, Nicole’s fingers were ample and certainly more than capable of making her cum very easily, but they were not quite as girthy as the strap on. She pressed her forehead against Nicole’s. “Ohhhh.” She wet her lips with the tip of her tongue, trapping the bottom one between her teeth.

“Are you ok?”

Waverly nodded, her face softening at Nicole’s question. The concern in her girlfriend’s voice pulled at Waverly’s heartstrings, _like almost every other thing that was Nicole_. As much as she loved how sweet her girl was being right now, it was kinda killing her sexy seductress vibe. “Babe, I’m trying to fuck you. Can you maybe not be so sweet and considerate right now?”

Nicole smirked. “You’re trying to fuck me?”

“Yessss.” Waverly hissed as she finally bottomed out, her pelvis pressed up against Nicole’s. Waverly let out a long breath. “My plan.” She kissed Nicole letting a grin cross her lips. “Was to tie you to this chair and ride your pride pistol until you were screaming my name.”

“That’s a good plan.” Nicole whispered, bumping their noses together.

“I thought so.” Waverly kissed her right above her left eyebrow re-wrapping her arms around Nicole’s neck. Feeling comfortable, she gave her hips a tentative roll, and Nicole’s eyes fluttered. “Does that feel good my love?” Waverly husked into her ear as she rolled her hips again. She nipped at Nicole’s earlobe raising her hips and dropping them slowly, feeling a ripple of pleasure roll through her abdomen. “Ohhhhh, this is-“

“Yeah.” Nicole interrupted her with a gasp as Waverly dropped down on the dildo again. “Fuuuuck me.” Her eyes slammed shut as her face scrunched up in utter pleasure.

“Working on it Nic.” Waverly grunted as the toy hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of her, sending a rush of pleasure straight to her clit. Waverly planted her feet on the floor and leaned back, her hands tangling in red curls as they moved to the back of Nicole’s neck before she leaned away from her. She began a slow tortuous grind, moving forward and back as well as up and down and it felt _good_. It seemed this position was one Nicole was enjoying as well, if her little sighs and moans were any indication. Waverly tilted her head back and closed her eyes as she rode Nicole. This was unlike anything they had done before, anything she had _felt_ before. She was teetering dangerously close to cumming already and it had only been minutes.

Waverly tilted her head forward and opened her eyes. Nicole seemed quite content to passively let Waverly take her pleasure, but she was certainly not unaffected. Her caramel eyes roved up and down Waverly’s body, watching every breath, every purse of her lips, every flex of her abdominal muscles that peeked though her crop top. She looked contently overwhelmed, as if she couldn’t properly take in all of this experience. She watched as Nicole’s eyes finally drifted down to the spot where they met. Settling on watching as the toy disappeared and reappeared within her, shiny with the ample evidence of her arousal, matching Nicole’s own sticky arousal that was sure was currently pooling in her girl’s underwear. “Baby.” She took her hand and tilted Nicole’s chin back up to meet her gaze. Waverly held her eye contact as she eased up and down, making sure to roll her hips to put just enough pressure on Nicole’s clit. “I’m gonna cum all over your cock,” she kissed Nicole, let her teeth drag along the redhead’s bottom lip, “but first I want you to cum for me.”

Nicole’s throat bobbed again as she sucked in a shaky breath. “I’m close.” She husked out as she captured one of Waverly’s fingertips in her mouth, giving it a tiny nip with her teeth. Waverly upped her efforts, changing the angle to properly stimulate Nicole further. She rested her forehead against Nicole’s smiling as she heard her girlfriend’s breath hitch. “Right there Wave.” Nicole hissed.

Waverly wasn’t far behind her. This new angle hitting her just right, she gripped onto Nicole’s bare shoulders, fingernails digging into her pale flesh, which Waverly was sure would leave Nicole bruised tomorrow. She would tend to her wounds later, for right now she was too preoccupied with chasing after her impending orgasm.

“Baby.” She kissed her again, pulling back when Nicole’s mouth formed a perfect little circle as she came. A strangled moan escaped her as her whole body shuddered through her orgasm. Waverly held her as she came down, feeling how Nicole’s thigh muscles quivered beneath her, Nicole buried her head in her shoulder struggling to catch her breath.

“I need to touch you.” Nicole huffed into her cheerleading top.

Waverly understood, for she couldn’t keep her hands off Nicole. She carefully stood and extracted herself from her girlfriend, the strap-on slapping up against Nicole’s stomach as it eased free from Waverly. She rushed over and pulled open the top drawer of Nicole’s nightstand, retrieving the key for the handcuffs. Nicole’s head dropped back, resting on her shoulders. Waverly dropped a quick kiss on her forehead as she gently uncuffed her. Nicole brought her wrists around and rubbed each of them before standing up, her uniform shirt that was hanging off her forearms slid easily onto the floor. She turned and looked at Waverly. The intensity Waverly saw in those brown eyes before seemed newly reinvigorated and it wasn’t long before she closed the distance between them, sliding her hands under Waverly’s bum and easily picking her up. Waverly instinctively wrapped her legs around Nicole’s waist, the toy comfortably trapped between them as Nicole gently lay her down on the bed.

Nicole propped herself up on her hands and looked down at Waverly. She smiled, her dimple on full display as Waverly reached up and stroked it with her thumb. “You’re so beautiful.” Nicole whispered, her soulful eyes telling Waverly even more than her honeyed words could ever say. Waverly couldn’t help the grin that stretched her cheeks. Nicole’s matching grin turned mischievous. “You’re even more beautiful when you cum.”

“So make me.”

“Oh...I will.” Nicole smirked as she reached between them and eased back into Waverly. She dropped down to kiss Waverly as she bottomed out inside her. “You feel so good.”

Waverly held her close as she began a slow pace, hips languidly rolling as she pumped in and out. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this.” Nicole husked in her ear. “How long I’ve wanted to take you like this.” Nicole’s pace increased as she nibbled down Waverly’s neck, before moving across her chest, nosing her cheer uniform top out of the way before sucking what was sure to be several love bites below her right collarbone. Waverly’s head dropped back, her entire body lost in the pleasure that Nicole was wreaking upon her body. Nicole’s lips moved to the other side of her chest, her hips snapping as she thrusted with a renewed intensity.

Nicole’s pace quickly grew merciless and Waverly scratched her nails down Nicole’s back as she hung on to the girl above her for dear life. Waverly’s every cell tingled, her every nerve electrified, every inch of her ran over-stimulated and over-sensitized. The fire low in her belly that started as a smoldering ember earlier in the evening was now a five alarm blaze ready to thoroughly consume her. Nicole was fucking her so hard and so _well._ It didn’t take long for her to find herself teetering dangerously close to the edge once more.

“Nicole!” Waverly cried out, for what she didn’t know.

Nicole’s lips moved back to hers. “I’ve got you.” She whispered between kisses.

“Ohhh! Fuck!” Waverly’s back arched and she threw her head back as she cried out again, finally falling over the edge she had dangerously danced along all night. Her entire being seized before slight convulsions involuntarily wracked her tiny body. Nicole held Waverly the whole time, gently stroking her hair as Waverly lazily floated back down to earth.

“Wow.” Waverly breathed out as she slowly found her bearings.

“That’s my line.” Nicole smiled as she leaned down to slowly kiss Waverly.

“Mmm.” Waverly smiled into the kiss.

“So.” Waverly hummed as she danced her fingertips along Nicole’s biceps. “I think I have to declare “Operation Hide the Haught Dog” officially a stunning success.”

“Operation Hide the Haught Dog?” Nicole broke out in hearty laughter, dropping her head against Waverly’s chest. She picked it up again to stare down into Waverly’s eyes, a playful grin on her lips. “Only you Waverly Earp.”

“Only you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized too late the note for the first chapter was actually meant for this chapter. I apologize fir the premature post! I hope you guy like the conclusion of this little story. This was just how I envisioned the pink fuzzy handcuffs coming into play. 
> 
> This is my first foray into Wayhaught territory but I feel it won’t be my last. See you soon!
> 
> #fiveforwynonna

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but I imagine Nicole and Jeremy nerding out about GOT and having heated debates and discussions about the show around the office as Wynnonna makes fun of them and Waverly falls more in love with her adorably passionate dork. Just my headcannon I've worked up for them. 
> 
> Well? What do we think? I hope I've done them justice. This was just basically a set up for the characters and the scene. Don't fear, the real saucy stuff will happen next chapter!


End file.
